Changes
by Rodri48
Summary: Its funny how everything can change in a matter of minutes. I went from happy normal teenage girl, who had everything. To an orphan, who everyone assumed was crazy. I went from being the oldest. To having a brother and a sister in law. To make matters worse, I'm pretty sure a Vampire is out to get my little sister and I. This is my first shot at writing a story. I own nothing.
1. Changes

Chapter One

They all think I'm crazy but I know what I saw. They look at me with their sympatric faces but I know what they all thinking. I can read it in their eyes. 'Poor little girl' they whisper. 'She is traumatized by her mother's death'. That I have gone into shock. That it didn't really happen. It was a hallucination brought on by the swelling in my head and the smoke inhalation. They keep telling me it was a freak accident but I know better. I walked in on it happening. I saw the man with red eyes bite my mother, her blood dripping down his mouth. I watched as her eyes glazed over, life leaving her body. I heard her screams and his diabolical laughter as he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. His evil smirk when he saw me. I felt his cold breath on my neck, felt his ice cold fingers grazing my cheeks, the hairs on the back of my neck raising.

"Don't worry young one" he told me "You'll be with her soon"

I have never felt so such fear. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was just there frozen in place. Just there seeing my mother's dead body lying there on the floor. I knew deep down I had to do something. My three year old sister, Brylee, was sleeping down the hall in next room. I knew I had to protect her. I just couldn't take my eyes from my mother. Knowing that I would never hear her voice again, I would never hear her singing in the morning like she used to. I would never hear her voice yelling at me to wake up in the morning, yelling that I was going to be late for school. I'll never hear her laughter or see her smiling. She was gone forever. All that's left of my once lively mother is a cold lifeless corps. How can someone so full of life and color be a shell of her former self? I couldn't leave her there but I was afraid. I knew the moment, that _thing_ touched me that I was going to die. Even as I felt the pale man's cold hand wrap around me, I knew I would never see Brylee again. I hoped she somehow makes it. I felt him pushing my head to the side, felt his cold bumpy tough lick my neck. I remember thinking how everything got so quiet right then. It was like the world suddenly was on mute. I could no longer hear Mrs. Martin's stupid dog barking, could no longer hear the Anderson's children playing in the yard, it was like the whole world was holding its breath.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that, my sister crying, the windows breaking, the smoke filling the room and the sound of footsteps filling the room, the air leaving my body and the sharp pain shooting through me as I hit the wall. Everything after that was fuzzy. I remember blacking out momentarily, somehow running down the hall getting to the bedroom and grabbing Brylee. I remember hiding in the closet and then I felt the heat. I felt the air thinning and as smoke began to fill the nursery. I remember covering my sister in her blanket. I remember the loud banging noises. My heart beating so hard I was sure it would rip out of my chest. I remember feeling the world spinning and everything got dark after that.

Next thing I remember, I'm lying in a hospital bed alone, covered in tubes, Brylee nowhere in sight and feeling disoriented. The cops came shortly after asking me what happened. To start from the top they told. That they knew it was difficult, that they understood. How could they possibly understand?  
I don't see my sister and my mother is dead! How could they possibly understand? I had no other family, my mother was an only child and good luck finding my father. The only thing he was good for was getting my mother pregnant and leaving us alone and to make matters worse when I finally told them. They shook their heads as if I was lying. They asked about what I had done that day. What time I came home. When I answered they told me that it was impossible for me to hear her screaming. Her time of death was said to be minutes before I came home. That she died instantly, it wasn't her screaming it was me. They left shortly after, promising to keep in contact, talking to each other about what a pity I was.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw. Why keep asking me what happened if you're not going to believe me." I screamed. I have had enough. I'm done with the looks, the whispers and the pointing. The pills they kept bring me 'to help me sleep'.

"Miss Lupe, Vampires aren't real. You need to take medication and calm down. Once you do, you'll realize you're not making sense." A nurse said as she came in with more medication. They just don't understand. I'm not taking their stupid pills. Some…Something just killed my mother then came after me. What I need is to make sure Brylee is safe. Where is Brylee? I wanted to see Brylee. What is so difficult to understand?

"Where is my sister?" I ask again. "I need to know where she is. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Take me to her now! " I needed to get to her. If something happened to her, I'd die. We are all we have left. She needs her big sister. I began to pull everything out; I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. I almost made it out before I felt a pinch and the world went black. I woke up what it felt like hours later back in bed. My mouth felt so dry, I really needed some water. I noticed a pitcher of water next to the bed and when I tried to sit up I found myself bound to the railing.

"Hello! Can someone tell me, what's going on?" I yelled when I saw a Doctor walking by, shortly after a nurse came into my room, the same one that kept bringing me meds.

"Miss Lupe! Nice to see that you're awake, how are we feeling today? You gave quite a scare there for a bit. You have been asleep for almost two days now." She said as she checked my vitals. It annoyed me how calm she was. My whole world had been ripped apart and she is here talking to me like everything is ok.

"Why am I tied up? Let me go. I just want to see Brylee. Why is that so hard to understand?" I screamed. Pulling at my bound arms, why are they treating me like this? This has to be a nightmare. Any moment now, my alarm is going to go off and I going to wake up and laugh at myself for having such a weird dream. I somehow managed to get free from my binds. The nurse ran towards me grabbing my arms downs. I heard her scream for help. Why would she need help? I'm the one that needs help. I need to get out of here. Don't they know the Vampire is still out there? He can still find me. I need to get Brylee and leave. Why are they making this so difficult? I manage to get out of the nurse's hold. I pulled the needles out of my arm and ran the room. I needed to find Brylee or information about her. Please let her be ok. I won't be able to live with myself if she is hurt or even…..No! She's alive I know she is. I had her with me. She was in my arms before I passed out. Where could she be? I began to run down the halls looking for the children's wing. I found the door and was about to go through it when everything went black.

Next thing I know, I'm back in my room. My arms are bound again as well as my feet now. That stupid nurse is still here as well as two men. She glared at me and said.

"As of right now, you pose a danger to yourself and others. Until we feel you are calm enough to be released. You will stay bound to the bed. Now if you take your medication and show me that you calm down, I will be more than happy to release your hands. There are people who want to see you and I know if I was you I wouldn't want them to see me bound to the bed. Now can I have your word that you will do as I say?" the nurse said.

"If I do as you say. Will you take me to my sister?" I asked them and when they nodded and I agreed. Minutes later they freed and told me that my sister had been taken to a foster home but they will arrange for me to see her. They explained that they were unable to reach my father. Which didn't surprise me; I had only seen my father three times in my whole life. Once when I turned 7 and my mother moved us out to Washington, so I could 'meet and get to know him'. Then when I turned 10, my mother had been in a car accident, I think that was the longest; we were in the same zip code. He had to care for me, while the doctors cared for my mother. Last time I saw him was when I was 13, a week before my 14th birthday and they told me I was going to be a big sister. The nurses told me that they got in contact with my brother a Sam whatever-his-name-is and he was on his way to get us.

"Hate to break it to you all but I don't have a brother" I told them. Then they continued saying that Sam is the only other person they have on record for Brylee and me. That he was listed as our half-brother. That he was taking full responsibility for my sister and me and that he and his wife Emily, would be arriving sometime in the afternoon. With that she left me alone. Alone with my thoughts, it was then that it finally dawned on me; my life would never be the same.

It was in that moment that everything came back. It was in that moment alone with nothing but a beeping machine that eyes began to water and I felt tears rolling down my face. I remember the very last time I had seen my mother alive. We had got into a huge fight. I remember it so clearly as if it had just happened.

"_Mom it's not fair! I'm 17, I need a life! I never get to go out with my friends." I was so mad. Abby and I took forever figuring out what we were going to wear. I wanted Jason to finally see me as more than his track buddy._

"_Are you kidding me Kaylee Lupe? You were caught stealing from the rivaling high school principal's office and vandalizing their girl's locker room. You were lucky I was able to get you detention instead of suspension" _

"_What! I didn't get caught. I confessed to the crime way before they noticed anything was missing. What ever happened to the truth shall set you free?! I can't believe you are punishing for doing the right thing and putting that stupid trophy back, which by the way we would have won if those cheaters hadn't tripped me." I rolled my eyes. Of course only _I_ was dumb enough to come clean. I swear this is why good guys never win. You try to do the right thing and you're punished. They deserve everything we did to them._

"_What about the fish inside their girl's locker room vents?" My mom asked. _

"_Whatever happened to innocent till proven guilty? Or does The Fifth Amendment not apply if you are in high school?" I asked._

"_Fine then who did it then?"_

"_Mom can't you just trust me when I tell you it wasn't me?" I asked her. _

"_I do trust you Kaylee. I also trust you more when you're in your room."_

"_I really hate you sometimes!" I screamed _

"_Yeah that's called being a teenager. Now go to your room." She said to me. I screamed and ran to my room, making sure to slam my door so hard I was sure it would fall off. _

I really hate you. That was the last thing I told my mother. How horrible it must have felt for her to hear that. I hope the doctors are right and you died painlessly. I hope you are happy wherever you are and I hope you know. I lied, I have never hated you. You were the best mom in the world. Don't worry about Brylee. I'll take of her, I'll protect her. I'll make sure she knows what a great woman you were.

I'm not quite sure, how much time passed. I just sat there on that sad excuse for a bed. Trying to process what the doctors told me. Trying to process that Brylee and I, were leaving everything behind, that we were going to move hundreds of miles away from everything we hold dear. To live with some stranger that supposedly shares half our DNA. How can I explain to my three year sister, that not only did we lose the only person that will ever truly and unconditionally love us, but our home, friends, toys even her favorite blanket, it's all gone.

After what felt like years, there was knock on my door. The social worker, Ms. What's her face, came in. Explaining to me that they felt it would be best if I broke the news to Brylee. That they felt it would be in everyone 'best Interest', if I tried to remain positive while I try to explain to a three year old, that her mother was dead and not only will she never see her again but we were also moving in with some man claiming to be our 'brother' and his wife. 'They' felt it would be less traumatic. What a cop out. It was in that same moment, I heard a familiar set of footsteps, and one the sweetest voices I have ever heard called my name.

"Kaywee!'' I felt my eyes tearing up as I saw my little sister run to me. "I knew I see you again. Amy said you and mommy won't come. She was mean and she wouldn't let me play with ha doll. Then that wady came and said I would see you and then we got in the car and then we drove by this pwak, that wooks weally weally fun. Can we go and get ice cream? I saw a man and he was giving people ice cream. ''

I chuckled a little then. I forgot what a motor mouth she was. I was so good to hear her childish tangent. "Sure kid, I can see if we can buy you some ice cream. We can even get some of the good stuff, no vanilla for you."

"With swinkles?" She asked me, with a big smile on her face

"Extra sprinkles, the rainbow kind you like but first we are going to be going a little trip"

"What kind of twip? Like when we went to that place with the wallfins? Oooo if I be a good guwl, mommy will let me pet the wallfins. Where's mommy?" I hesitate then; I'm just not ready to see her cry. So I do what anyone in my position would do. I change the subject.

"I have a surprise for you. How would you like to make two new friends?"

"I like fwends! Are they nice? Do they like dolls? Can I use it? She said I not pway with her doll? Can I pway with them dolls?" Brylee asked trying to get on my bed. I scooted over and help her on it. I swear only a three year old can make climbing on to a hard bed, look fun.

"It's not a vacation and I don't think they have dolphins, where we are going. I don't think they have dolls either. How about we get you nice doll? That will show Amy. I bet they are really nice. We are going to be staying with them for a while.'' How am I going to tell her mom is dead? I really wish I had paid better attention, when what's her face was talking.

"Like a sweep ower? Do we get watch pwincess shows? I like the one with the ponies. Mommy can make popcorn? All we all having a sweep over? I don't have Mr. Button. He stops the bad man from getting me. Can I sweep with mommy? I know I'm a big guwl but I want to sweep with mommy. She stops the bad man too" Crap how do I respond to that.

"Listen Bry….. Mom isn't coming with us. She isn't coming at all. You can sleep with me and I'll stop anyone from hurting you."

"How come she not coming?"

"…."

"Is she at her job?"

"Bry mom's not working. Do you remember Goldy our fish?" She nodded "Do you remember how he went to sleep and mom sent him to heaven? …. Well mom's with Goldy"

"Mom's in the potty! Mommy can't swim and she is too big to fit in the potty. Your kawee."

"No Bry, I didn't flush mom down the toilet. She's… She's with grandma and grandpa. Just like grandma, grandpa and Goldy. We aren't going to see mom again." I felt my eyes tearing up as I said this. It was hard not crying, hard not to break down. I just kept telling myself. I need to be strong. She's young; hopefully she won't remember anything that happened. She was asleep the whole time. I thank god that her last memory of mom would be a good one. It was then that Brylee said something that chilled me to the bone.

"It was a bad man, with the weird eyes that hurt her. He took her away. Please don't let him take me. He said he wanted to pway. I didn't want to pway and that when mommy came and got me. "


	2. The Bad Man

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or its characters.

"What….What did you just say Bry?" Please anything but this, please don't tell me, you saw our mother's death.

"I saw bad man. Mr. Buttons was sweeping. I wanted to see mommy. I was scared; the bad man said he wanted to pway with me. "

"The man was in your room and he wanted to play with you?" He was in her room. Bastard wanted my sister too.

"Uh huh. I didn't want to pway with him. Mommy said not to talk with swangers and then I called mommy and she came and then her and the bad man left my woom. I heard mommy cwy, Kawlee. I wanted mommy, I twied to go to her. I weally twied. Did the bad man hurt mommy? Is that why mommy went down the toilet?"

"Well Brylee…. I…." it was then I heard someone clean their throat. It was then I noticed we weren't alone. How long has 'What's her face' been here? I hope she didn't hear Brylee, they already thought I was crazy. I felt myself become anxious. Would they separate us? What if they told this Sam, guy we were crazy. Would he not want us? They are going to tear us apart, I know it. I can take her. Just grab Brylee and run. What hospital am I in again? Where would we go? I started to panic. It felt as if my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Why is it so hot in here? She is talking what is she saying?

"Miss Lupe, your brother and his wife are here. Are you two ladies ready to start your new life?" Good, either she didn't hear Brylee or she ignored it.

"Kawlee, you have a bwother? " Brylee asked and just like that, I was calm. I just need to focus on Brylee now. I can't keep letting my emotions cloud my judgment.

"We both have a brother. Better yet, we have a half-brother. He's our father's son. Brylee, we are going to live with them for a while. It's going to be a brand new adventure. I know how much you like adventures."

"Can we still get Ice Cweam?"

"Sure kid. Now let me find something acceptable to wear. I don't think, we should meet our brother, with me dressed in….whatever you call this sad excuse for a gown."

It took a while for me to find my clothing. Seriously, how did I not notice I wasn't wearing my clothing? What was in that shot? After about thirty minutes, 'What's her face' came back.

"Good, you're dressed. I'm going to let Mr. Uley in now. He and his wife are very excited to meet both of you"

"I bet they are, it's not every day, you get a phone call telling you, you need to come pick up your long lost sisters, which you didn't know existed. Having to drive to almost another state, where the oldest is currently residing because she is a bit of a nut job. I bet he is jumping for joy. I know I would be." I guess not everyone, enjoy my kind of humor. Her face was priceless.

"I be happy!" Brylee said giggling afterwards. I guess I should watch what I'm doing around Brylee. I need set a good example. What's her face cleared her throat and told me she would be back with my brother.

"Do you think, he nice? Maybe he will let me pway with his toys. Do you think he has calowing books? Do you think, he like ice cweam? Can we get some Ice Cweam?" Here we go again with the million questions.

"Yes Bry, bet he's really nice. You really want that ice cream, don't you? In any case, I don't know if he has toys. Nor do I think, he colors, I'll ask if we can get you something to color"

"See Sam, told you it was a good idea to stop at that store." It was then I noticed we were alone any more. A woman, followed by a man and what's her face, entered the room.

"You're right Emily." The man, who I'm going to assume, is my new big brother, replied.

"I love it, when you say that."

The man, Sam, rolled his eyes to the lady's, who's my guess would is Emily, comment. I took a big long look at these people. At the man, who would now, for all intent and purpose, by like the father I never wanted and the woman he's married to. I try to find any similarities between us but besides our hair color and skin tone, I see nothing. He looks just like our father, well what I remember of the man anyway. He has the same chin, nose and even his forehead reminds me of the man. He looks more like Brylee or I guess Brylee looks like him. He is older than both of us. The only thing we have in common is our eyes. Eyes that aren't hazel but not quite brown. It was then I realized I was staring. I looked at Brylee then and noted she was more interested in the woman's face than our new brother. Can't really blame her, she looks like she got into a fight with scissors and lost…repeatedly. I tried to get Brylee to focus on something else. Don't want to get these people mad.

"It's not polite to stare little girl." Sam growled towards Brylee, scaring poor Bry, in the process.

"She is little kid. She doesn't know any better." I responded, not to nicely may I add.

"That is no excuse to be disrespectful and stare at my wife's face like that."

Who does this guy think he is? Scaring a child like that. Doesn't he know what she has been through? What we have been through? I felt myself getting really mad out of nowhere and I was about to say something, I would probably regret saying later when Emily turned to Sam and saved the day.

"Sam… It's alright. She is just curious. Claire is the same way."

She turned to Brylee then and began to walk towards her. Brylee began to scoot on the bed trying to get behind me. I never felt like hitting a man in my life and in that moment. I wanted to hurt Sam. Emily bent down in to the side of me and looked at Brylee.

"Hey little one, my name is Emily. You must be Brylee. I heard a lot of good things about you. Do you want some ice cream? I heard the cafeteria has really good ice cream. Do you want to go with me and get some?"

I could almost see the thoughts that went through Brylee's head. She was deciding if ice cream was worth going with the lady and passing the mean and scary man. I guess Ice cream won out because she looked at me, almost asking if it was okay for her to go.

"Go ahead Bry. You deserve it." At my response, Bry hopped out of the bed and stuck her hand out for Emily. Typical Brylee, offer her ice cream and all is forgiving. As they reached the door, Brylee stopped suddenly. She became unsure and hesitant. She turned around and asked me.

"You be here, wight?" My eyes watered then.

"Of course kid. I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise. Now go get ice cream and bring me some."

With that, all her worries vanished and she left with Emily. Leaving me alone, with Sam. Crap. Silence filled the room, as we watched each other. He stared at my face, almost as if looking for something. I was so focus on what to say next that I almost didn't hear what he said.

"You look, like your mother. I'm sorry to hear about what happened."

"Well it's not like you did it, so you have nothing to be sorry for"

"I want you to know that you and Brylee will be safe with us. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you."

"Thank you and just so you know. I will try best to leave as soon as possible. I'll be eighteen next year and I'll get a job. You don't have to worry about Brylee and I being a burden. Just please give me that year."

"If you want to move when you're eighteen that's fine, but you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. We have plenty of room to go around. You will not be a burden."

"…."

"If I had known, you two existed… I would have come sooner. When they come back we can go. Everything has been signed and paid for."

"Thank you"

At that moment Brylee came running into the room. Her earlier fear of Sam and Emily gone, typical Brylee, gives her sweets and she is yours.

"Guess what Kawlee? I got Ice cweam. I ate it all! She said I can calowing the picture. She said I have a fwend name Claire and that if I be good. I can wide a piggy's back. I just have to ask the guys."

"Riding a what? After asking who?" I looked at Emily. What is she telling my little sister?

"We have a lot of friends back at the Res and I told if she is good, one of them will be happy to give her a piggy back ride." Emily explained.

With that Sam prompted us to go. I grab the little stuff I had. Sam explained that we wouldn't be heading back to the reservation quite yet. We were going to stay at a hotel, till we got everything done. By everything, he meant my mother's funeral. The ride to the hotel was quiet, Brylee having fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the booster chair, the look a lot like hers. As soon as we got to our room (it was more like a suite), Emily put her to bed. It was difficult seeing some other woman, treating Brylee the way mom used to but I needed to be strong for Brylee.

Sam and sat down on the couch and began to discuss what we would do. I didn't want to return back to my house. I would never be comfortable staying there or allowing Brylee to stay there and we needed a clean break. We decided to sell the house and donate my mother's clothing. It was decided that everything else would be packed and moved to a storage facility in Forks, which was about 30 minutes away from where we would be staying. My mother always told me she wanted to be cremated so that solved the whole where will she be buried problem. As surreal as it was, I knew my mother would have been proud to know, how productive I was. I didn't even cry. I think I am to numb to cry.

About a week later, we were on our way to the reservation. Everything worked out as plan. My mother apparently had planned out everything in case of her death. A lawyer had filled in me in on everything. How he found me, I have no idea but he did. He explained to me that my mother had a huge inheritance that came her way and it paid for everything. On top of that, my mother's life insurance insured that Brylee and I were left living very cozy. He explained that the inheritance was to be divided between Brylee and me, to be received on our 21st birthday but until then we had her life insurance to tie us over. Yes, that was what he said. However since, it was a bit of money we needed someone to handle it or something. I was too busy trying not to hurt him at this point. Really, my mother is dead but we have her money to tie us over till we turn 21. What a jerk. Anyways, he explained that we would get a monthly allowance and if we needed more that Sam, who was our appointed guardian, would decide whether or not to give it to us. Like I cared about money, I would give it all up if it meant I'd wake up from this nightmare.

The silver lining was that Brylee; seem to have to be really taken with Emily. It took a while, Brylee not wanting to leave my side as soon as we left the hospital. Almost as if she was afraid, I leave without her. Like that would happen. Slowly but surely she began to open up to Emily. Surprisingly, she even began speaking with Sam. She still had her moments when she would wake up calling for mom, or when she would ask me why mom left. I don't think she truly understood the whole concept of our mother's death but I knew she was still very young. I knew she would eventually move on from our mother's death. Honestly, I knew she would recover way before I will. Unlike me, her last words to our mother were loving words. No accusations or hurtful words, like mine. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that.

Brylee began speaking of Claire, Emily's baby cousin I learned, as if they were already friends. Emily had called some man named Jared and had Claire speak with Brylee and now apparently they are best friends. Kid was driving me crazy. Claire likes color. Claire loves ice cream. Claire this, Claire that. I haven't met the girl and I already know more than I want too about her. I guess I should just chill. It's good that Brylee will have a friend in this strange place. She will have Claire and Mr. Buttons, who mysteriously appeared on Brylee's bed. When I asked Emily, where he came from, I was pleasantly surprise to find out Sam, had driven to my house and retrieved it. I guess he can't be that bad.

About 5 hours later, I saw the sign welcoming us to the Quileute reservation. It wasn't long after that we pulled up to this house. Brylee had fallen asleep on the trip over and I turned to wake her.

"Bry…Its time to wake up, we're here." Brylee woke up and I helped her unbuckle, as Sam got out of the car and began to unload the trunk. Emily came around to Bry's door, carrying her into the house, leaving me again with Sam.

"Where do you want me to put our stuff?" I asked.

"We have two rooms, set up for you guys. Just leave your stuff. I'll have one of the guys take it in."

With that he grabbed the bag I had in my hands and went into the house. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, I took the time to look around. To take in the scenery, there was a lot of green. Everywhere I turned I saw trees upon trees. It was getting dark, so I didn't really get to appreciate the picturesque view. One thing for sure there was a lot of tree. Mom would have liked it here. She was always going on and on about how the city's air was unhealthy. She would go on and on about how all we were breathing was smoke. I felt a warm breeze then on my cheek. It almost felt as if a hand grazed my face. If I had anymore tears left in me. I think I would have cried then.

"Look mom, trees and lots of them. Now we have all the fresh air we want"

"It's even fresher, after it rains and boy does it rain here." I heard a voice behind me. It came so sudden that I jumped. I turned quickly about to give this person a piece of my mind. All my words left me right then and there. One of the best looking guys I have ever seen was standing not even six feet away from me.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I thought you heard me walking up to the car. You must be Kaylee. Welcome to the Quileute reservation."


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I thought you heard me walking up to the car. You must be Kaylee. I'm Embry. Welcome to the Quileute reservation."

I turned around to see a tall man looking at me with concern. Great another tan and tall man thinking I'm missing a few screws. He came closer and grabbed the bag I had in my hand. Accidentally grazing my hand in the process, he was hot. Hot like physically hot. Not that he wasn't good looking, he definitely was. I wonder if he was sick.

"Hey….its okay, I just talking out loud, I'm not crazy or anything." Yeap, I just said that. Great, if he didn't think I was crazy before, he definitely does now, great first impression.

"Oh...Kay. Emily sent me to get you. She was wondering what was taking you so long. The girls cooked a big meal for you and your sister and are all excited to meet you. If you want to eat I really suggest we go in now" with that he turned around and began to walk back into the house. I took a deep breath and I followed him. I was so busy thinking about the mess of people I was about to walk in on, that I almost didn't hear what the man was saying.

"Claire has been talking nonstop about her new friend. Every time Quill brings her over its Brylee this, Brylee that. Goodness I think I know more about your little sister then I would like at this time."

"Yeah, well try having to hear it in a six plus hours in a car confined with nowhere to go. I thought to myself 'If I hear her name one more time, I would scream and punch the person, and here I am resisting the urge to do just that.

The guy just stopped and looked at me for a couple of seconds, almost as if deciding if I was being serious or not. Well this is awkward. I _really_ need to start thinking about the things I say. Then out of nowhere he began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you and I are going to get along just fine. We should get inside before all the good food is gone. Since we are now going to be great friends. I give you a word of advice, when there is food on the table, you need to hurry and eat because when we are hungry we are like a pack of wolves"

Embry began to laugh to himself, like he just made a joke. If he did, I don't get it. The moment we got inside, Embry took it upon himself to introduce me to everybody. When I say everybody, I mean EVERYBODY. I really just wanted to check on my sister, find my room and go to bed. Still debating whether I want to take a nap or to be dead to the world for a rest of the day. I guess I should be thankful I don't have to introduce myself. There were just so many of them. I'll never remember all of their names.

"Kaylee, this is Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quill, and Brady." They all nodded in my direction when Embry said their names. "That's Kim and Nessie, they're Jared and Jacob's girlfriends, the little brat eating with your sister is Claire and you have already met Emily and Sam. Seth and Collin are out on patrol so you'll see them later"

"Patrol? Are they cops or something?" I asked. It was a weird; everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at Embry then looked at me. Well this is awkward; I'm guessing that they aren't cops. Which brings up the question, if they aren't cops what are they patrolling? "Is it one of those if you tell me, you have to kill me things?" Still no response, just a mixture of panic and angry stares directed at both Embry and I. So I did what I do best. I avoided and got out of there. Since Embry was nice enough to be friendly, I'll take him with me.

"Soooo…. Embry, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind showing Bry and me our rooms? Brylee come on. Time for a shower and bed. You can play with Claire some more tomorrow."

Brylee like the child that she is was blissfully unaware of the sudden tension that had suddenly filled the room, waved goodnight to Claire, promising to play with her again tomorrow, came and grabbed my hand. It was good to see Brylee play with someone closer to her age again. Embry looked relieved at the change of topic and quickly agreed to show us where we would be sleeping.

"Kaylee, aren't going to eat something? We've had a long drive and you have not eaten anything since we left." Emily chose that moment to talk to me. I wasn't hungry and honestly after that little moment, even if I was I wouldn't eat with these people here. Tension does not an appetite make.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm just tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll eat some."

"If there is any left" I heard one of the guy mutter

"Paul shut up. Don't worry. I'll save you a plate Kaylee."

"Brady, you know it's not going to happen. That's Sam's sister."

"I'm just trying to be nice; you know that people do for each other."

"I know what Nice is. I can be nice. I just choose not to"

With that everyone laughed and I decided that was the perfect time to make my getaway. Sam's house was a whole lot bigger than I thought it would be. It was big enough for Brylee and me to have our own separate rooms. I thanked Embry and I wished him good night.

"Listen Kaylee, I know it wasn't exactly the best way to find out you had a brother nor was it the ideal way to meet him but you should know Sam is really happy to have you here. We all are."

With that he left me to my thoughts. I help Brylee get ready for bed and told her a night time story. Something mom used to do, that I found myself doing all this week. It was nice to spend that time with my sister and to see her go to sleep. This will be good for us. A new life away from everything. A new start. I got a warm feeling then running through me and I knew everything would be ok. I walked to my new room, showered and got dressed for bed. I opened my window to let the cool breeze flow in and to let the sound of nature lull me to sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep. I heard it. A lonely howl in the distance. Almost like a wolf calling for its mate. It was the saddest, yet most beautiful thing I had ever heard.


	4. New Start

Disclaimer: Since I forgot in pervious chapters. I don't own Twilight but I do apologize for any grammar mistakes. I may or may not have missed some.

I was awakened by a knock on my door. Everything was a little fuzzy and for a split second I though I was home and mom was still alive. For a split second, I thought I was she was coming to wake me up. About to tell me that I was going to be late and my best friend Lyra was outside waiting. For that tiny moment of time I was happy. Then I heard the door open and I heard a voice, one that didn't belong to my mother but to a woman who I had known for less than a month. A woman who was patient and understanding, a woman who comforted Brylee these past weeks, when I too needed to quietly breakdown. A woman that for all intent and purpose was heaven sent, a woman….. who I felt nothing for.

I felt like a stranger in this house, an unwanted guest. I felt like any moment Sam and Emily will decided that they no longer wanted us and we'd have to leave. That they no longer want to deal with a teenager with an attitude and her clingy little sister who didn't want to leave her side. I kept telling myself that I'm being irrational. Sam is our older brother, doesn't that automatically make him protective over us? He wouldn't abandon us. Not now, knowing we exist. I'm just being paranoid. I need to get over it and make sure we are both on our best behavior. At least until, I'm officially 18 and I can legally become Brylee's guardian. Till then what they say goes.

"Kaylee... Are you awake? Breakfast is ready and if you don't eat now, I'm afraid the boys will devour everything."

She wanted to make sure I had something to eat. Someone who doesn't want you, wouldn't do that. Goodness when did I become this pathetic?

"Thank you Emily, but I'm not really hungry. Maybe Later. I just want to sleep for a little while longer."

"I'll save you a plate. I think I hear Brylee. I'll go get her ready."

With that Emily left, I'd like to say I was able to sleep for a bit but 15 minutes later, Brylee came running into my room and jump on my bed.

"Wake up! Sun is up, Kawee up!' With that she began playing with my face, pinching my cheeks

"uugghh, ok Brylee. You win, I'm up"

"Yay! It was bowing with you. I gotta to pway with Seth. He's nice. He cowored with me and we watch TV and Emily said we go to park. I want to go park! Kawee hurry!"

"Ok. Ok let me finish getting ready and we will go the park"

Took a little longer than I would like to get ready, living out of the box it's not as good as I thought it would be. That and I really didn't want to have to deal with Emily. She is just so happy and nice. Seriously, it's annoying. No, I don't want to talk to you, nor do I have an undeniable urge to bond with you. I just want to play with Kaylee , make sure she's good and then go to bed. I almost dread walking into the kitchen. If it's anything like our trip, she'll make my plate, sit in front of me and then casually try to bring up my life. If I wanted to talk about myself, I will. I even contemplated just going out the back door. Maybe she won't see me and guilt me into conversing with her.

Sure enough, the moment Emily saw me, she smiled and offered me my plate. This just made me feel worse. She is so nice and really trying to get to know me. I really should make an effort to talk to her.

"Good morning Kaylee. I made you a plate. I know you didn't eat yesterday, so you must be hungry."

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry, thanks. ….." Yeap, Definitely awkward. "Brylee wants to go to the park. Is there a park around here?"

"Yes, it's right by the beach. I'll ask Seth to take you both."

"You don't have to bother him. I can figure it out."

"It's no problem really. You shouldn't be walking around alone anyways. They doubled up patrol recently after…"

"After?"

"I'll go talk to Seth now and let him know" With that she just left. Well that was strange. Whatever it too early for this. I grabbed my phone and started to walk out towards the front. When I over Emily and Sam talking privately. I turned to leave I didn't want to interrupt them or ease drop….but then I heard my name.

"Sam.. Why can't we tell Kaylee?" Emily asked Sam

"The girl just lost her mother and lets not mention she would have been committed if we hadn't gotten there when we did. She isn't ready yet."

"The reason she was almost committed is because she was attacked by a.."

"Exactly Emily "Sam cut her off "I don't think she has comes to turn with what she saw. When she more stable, maybe then we can tell. At this point the less she knows the safer she is."

"Yes but she won't be happy and how are we supposed to explain the fact that it's almost 30 degrees outside and the pack is in shorts and t-shirt?" Emily asked. Good question by the way and can we talk about how HUGE these guys are? What are they eating?

Just as Sam was about to answer, I heard Brylee scream.

"Kawee help!"

I ran to her. Scared out of my mind, thinking that maybe that man found us, I ran into the kitchen I grabbed the first thing I saw. I don't know what going on but I knew I wasn't going down without a fight. Last thing I expected to see was Brylee being chased around by Embry and another guy. Having what appears to best time in the world. It took them a while to notice I was there. Embry was the first to see me. He looked at me then the pot in my hand….and just started laughing.

"A pot really Kaylee?" Embry asked, after what felt like hours. Yeah don't know exactly what I would have done but I wasn't going to let him know.

"Hey. Pots are dangerous. Have you ever been hit by one? They can cause some serious damage"

"She's right, you know. Leah threw one at me when she was going through her mood. It hurt." The other guy said.

"Sure, whatever."

"Kawee, Embee and Seth and pwaying with me. Can we go to the park now?" Brylee always asking the hard questions. I looked at Bry and said

"Yeah Bry, give me like ten minutes and we'll go."

"Can Seth and Embee come too?" Who's Seth? The other tan behemoth? Seriously, what is in the water?

"I don't know, why don't we ask."

With that I looked I looked at Seth and our eyes met. I was about to ask if he wanted to come but then I noticed he was just staring at me. It was the strangest thing. He just stood there and stared at me. Is there something on my face or something? I looked at Embry and just see him looking from Seth to me and back. Then he started to laugh. My eyes went back to Seth.

"Oh Sam's going to kill you. I sooo want to be there when you tell Sam"

"Tell Sam what exactly?" I asked. This is so strange. I don't think Seth has blinked yet. He was just looking at me. It's hard to explain the look he was giving. It was like he was relieved, confused, anxious, excited and happy all in one.

"That Seth's you're…." Then he stopped.

Why do they keep stopping. I was going to say something but then my phone rang. I had complete forgotten I had it on me. I looked down and looked back up and Seth was gone. I looked around….how did he? Ugghh, it's too early. I tell Brylee to go get ready so we can go and I go outside to answer the phone. I had been dreading answering my phone. I have no idea what my friends have heard and last thing I wanted to do was convince them that I wasn't Crazy.


	5. a bit of Normal

Disclaimer: Sorry that it took so long, life happened. I don't own Twilight but I do apologize for any grammar mistakes. I may or may not have missed some.

I had been dreading this moment. Some part of me thought that maybe if I could separate my old life with my friends, school, with only worrying about whether I was invited to that guy's party and this cold miserable life….I'd somehow be able to go back. Dumb I know but sometimes it's the little things that gives you hope. I really thought about ignoring the call and sending it to voicemail like I had with the other call but I can't keep avoiding things. I took a deep breath and did take that one step I didn't think I'd be able to. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girl. I'm glad you finally picked up. We were about to send out a search party when you didn't show up for school. I had to keep Lyra from sending out the hounds"

"Sorry Zan. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just had a lot going on with the move and everything. It was just too much you know."

"You don't have to apologize. We care about you and were worried. Did I mention we had to stop Lyra from sending out the hounds? I'm serious she posted an ad and everything. You know she's crazy and when she has her mind set on something not even the world can stop her" And with that I was calm.

Zander always had that effect. I remember when we met three years ago. Some girls cornered me in school and I thought I was done for. I can't even remember why they were so mad at me. I think it had to do with some teenage boy asking me out instead of the queen bee of the group, can't really recall. All I remember is being scared and out of nowhere these two girls showed up. Zander tried to talk to them and when that didn't work and a girl pushed her. Lyra just ran up swung, punched the girl right in the face, knocking her out. I remember being so fascinated and thankful to both. They have always been like two sides to one coin. Born a year apart but they may as well have been twins as close as they were. Yet they somehow befriended me and I never felt like the outsider. In fact I always felt protected. I heard shuffling in the back ground and I heard an argument occurring between Zander and what sounded like Lyra.

"Goodness Lyra. If you want to talk just ask." I heard Zander say. "Act your age and stop trying to grab the phone…only if you ask nicely…what? And you to your sister in that language….not very lady like." I heard Zander laughing as she passed the phone to Lyra.

"Hello"

"Hello? Hello? That's what you are going to say to me? You've haven't spoken to me in over a week and that what you say? Seriously Kaylee, do you know how worried we were? No matter, I know how you can make it up to me. Please tell me that you miss us as much as we miss you?"

And with that I did something I didn't think I'd ever do. I laughed. I don't know if it's her consistent babble, which after all the tension was surprisingly refreshing or that for the first time even if it's for a couple of seconds I feel like the old me. Whatever it was I didn't want it to go away.

"Zander…she's laughing at my misery" that just made me laugh even harder. Lyra was always so melodramatic. I always loved that about her. She always felt everything to the extreme. I heard the phone being passed again and Zander began to talk

"Lyra, stop making everything about you. Sorry Kaylee, you know how she gets." Then she asked the one question that would pop my little bubble. "Anyways how are you feeling?"

It took me a moment to really think about the answer. I knew everything was different. I was sad but the sadness wasn't as crushing as it was before. 

"I'm feeling better." I was still mourning but today it hurt a little less.

"Good and tomorrow, you'll feel better than you did today. I promise." Zander replied. For some strange reason I believed her.

"So…How are you enjoying the reservation? I heard it rains a lot but I saw that they have a beach by you." She asked. I heard Lyra ask Zander to put me on speaker phone.

"It kind of cold it nothing like…..wait a minute how did you know?"

"Oh please, you think we can't hack into both the police and hospital and get records of your next of kin or his current living information" Lyra yelled

"Not that we did that or anything. You know because that's _super _illegal. I did mention Lyra was super worried" Zander countered

"Oh please Zander; I wasn't the one that hacked into..." Lyra began

"Again _super illegal_ and we both agreed we wouldn't discuss that." Zander responded and they began to argue

"Have I mentioned how much I miss you guys? I really, really do." I said

"Yeah, yeah Hallmark moment and everything. So I have a very serious question to ask you.  
I need you to answer this as honestly as you can."

"Ok Lyra. I will do my best"

"Are there any hot guys and if they are….how hot are we talking?" Leave it to Lyra to ask the important questions.

"Seriously Lyra, our friend is living in some strange person's house, with the only person to talk to is this strange man's new wife and her kid sister, and THAT'S what you want to know?" Zander asked

"Wait how did you know he still a newlywed? That was in the police report?" I asked.

"Yes, Kaylee it was. Come on Zander, you need to move from Kaiden."

"This has nothing to do with Kaiden! You are unbelievable Lyra."

"Unbelievably awesome, you mean. Right Kaylee?"

"Yeah…I'm not getting in the middle of this. You brought up he-who-shall-not-be-named; even I know not to do that."

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Zander asked.

"Yes, there are so pretty good looking guys here. My brother, it so weird saying that, anyways my brother has a whole gang of them. I really don't understand why they are here but considering they are shirtless…..not really complaining"

"What hot shirtless guys! Girl details!" Lyra said

I looked around to make sure the guys were nowhere near before I started talking. I'm already the crazy girl; don't need them to think I'm some weirdo while I'm at it. I sat down on patio steps.

"Well I was pretty out of it for a while for a bit but I still noticed. So that says something."

"Seriously, that's all you're giving me?" Lyra asked

"Yeap. If you want more, you'll just have to come see for yourself"

"I don't know about you Zander but that sounded like and invite."

"Sure did. So since you were so nice to offer that invite. We happily accept"

"You guys are so weird" I laughed. I really did miss them. I miss having them around.

Brylee and Embry found me then. I guess it time to get back to my new life.

"Hey Kaylee, you ready to head out? This firecracker is ready to go"

"Ok, Bry did you want to say hi to Lyra and Zander?"

"Yes!" I gave Brylee the phone and let her talk to the girls

Brylee began telling the girls all about her new room and her new friend. I smiled. I guess I wasn't the only one that missed them. I noticed that Embry was staring at me.

"What?"

"I think that is the first time I hear you happy. You must really love your friends."

"It was nice to talk to them"

"You could always tell them to come see you"

"I did and knowing Lyra. They'll be here by the end of the week. So I have a question."

"Ask away"

"Your friend back there. Seth right?"

"Yes…what about Seth?" Embry smiled then.

"He was fine and then he left when I got there. Pretty sure I don't smell so what's his issue? "

Embry gave me a weird look. Then he began to laugh. After what felt like forever he cleared his voice and said. "Don't worry. I think your stench or lack of is what send him on his way. You just surprised him. I think he just realized he had more on his plate than he thought. Don't worry about him. He'll come around. "

I was going to ask what he meant but Brylee came back then and gave me the phone. Telling me about how the girls promised they would come see her and paint her nails. After grabbing her jacket we walked to the park. It wasn't too far from the house and it was close to the beach. It was great seeing Brylee act her age. Running around and begging Embry to push her on the swings, when she got tired of the swing she just played with the other kids at the park. I was always amazed at how easily she made friends. She would just go up to a random child and say hi and then they were best friends. We stayed at the park till pass lunch time. Embry was nice enough to walk us back to the house.

"Kaywee. My belly is hungwy"

"It is? Was does your belly want to eat?"

Brylee look down at her belly and asked. After a couple of seconds, Brylee informed me that her belly wanted a peanut butter jelly sandwich. I told Brylee to go wash her hand and I would make her a sandwich. Just like her belly likes it without a crust and cut down the middle. Brylee smiled and went off to wash her hands. I walked into the kitchen and made the sandwich. I was cleaning up as Emily walked in.

"Good you're eating something"

"It's not for me. It's for Brylee" I responded. Emily let out a deep sigh.

"Kaylee….you need to eat something. You've barely eaten anything these pass couple of days. You've lost weight….I'm starting to get worried. "

I knew she meant well, I really did but she has no right telling me what to do. I'll eat when I'm hungry and I'm fine. There she goes messing up my mood. Can't she just let me be?

"Well Emily…Why don't you save your concern for someone that actually cares."

"You know what. I've put up with enough from you. I don't know what I have done to make you dislike me so much but you're under my roof and will respect me"

"Thing you forgetting, is that I _never_ asked to be under your roof. Hate to break to you lady you are nothing of mine so I don't have to do anything but if me being here is such a big issue. I leave."

I walked towards the front door passing Embry on the way. I told him that Brylee food is on the table and I walked out. I headed towards the beach. It wasn't too far away. I just needed to clear my head. I knew I was being mean and ungrateful. I knew that I should be more respectful. I even knew I should be counting my lucky stars that Bry and I didn't end up in the system and separated. I just don't know why I react that way. I don't know why I get so mad around her.

I got to the beach and just sat down watching the water. There is definitely something therapeutic about the water. It kind of make you feel small in the grand scheme of things. Almost like everything else is so trivial. I don't know how long I stayed there but it started to get dark. I knew it was time for me to head back and apologize to Emily. She really was a nice person and if I was her I would have kick my butt a long time ago.

I knew there was a short cut through the woods. We had taken it when we went to the house. I remembered how easy it was. I'll be at the house in no time. Yeap, I'll get there and apologize and beg for them to let me stay. I kept walking down the path. I should have reached the house by now. Maybe it's a little further down. I kept walking the path ended. I'm pretty sure the house should be around here. I don't remember seeing this area or running into a spring. Where am I? I'll just turn around, go back to the beach and take the long way back. I turned around and began to walk and walk and walk and got back to the spring. How? I must have gotten turned around.

OK Kaylee. Not a big deal. You got this….What was that? I felt like I was being watched but I looked around and saw nothing. I tried to listen. To see if maybe I was close to a road or something, if I am I'll just follow the noise. Find the road and find my way back to the house. I closed my eyes hoping to really focus on the sounds but I heard nothing. Nothing at all. I heard pure silence. Almost like someone pressed the mute button. That's impossible I should be able to hear something. I opened my eyes and saw a blur cross in front of me. A sudden panic filled and a voice inside my head told me to run and I did.

Something was following me. I could hear it behind me and I knew if they caught me I was in deep trouble. Then the blur jump in front of me. I didn't even get a chance to stop. I ran right into a wall. A cold wall, a wall with cold hands that were wrapped around my arm, a wall with red eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you really think I'd let you go?"


	6. Crashing

Disclaimer: Sorry that it took so long, life happened. I don't own Twilight but I do apologize for any grammar mistakes. I may or may not have missed some.

Something was following me. I could hear it behind me and I knew if they caught me I was in deep trouble. Then the blur jump in front of me. I didn't even get a chance to stop. I ran right into a wall, a cold wall, a wall with cold hands that were wrapped around my arm, a wall with red eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you really think I'd let you go?"

"No…. It can't be…you're not real."

Pure fear filled me. No he can't be real. I could move. I felt my heart beginning to race, my chest constrict. I couldn't move. All I could do was look into those red demonic eyes I prayed I'd never see again. How can someone so beautiful have such eyes?

"Not real, you say. I can smell your delicious fear but yet you doubt my existence. How I love our little game."

"…"

"I love it when I smell fear. I've been looking for you my dear. Let's pick up from where we pick up and now we won't be interrupted by that annoying guardian of yours. "

He leaned in and I felt his rough dry tongue. I heard and felt him smelling me

"Little pet you smell of wet dog. No matter I'll enjoy you either way."

"What….wwhat are?"

"I'll give you one hint"

He smiled and I saw them. He has fangs. He has fang!

"You're a...a…"

"Vampire, Night walker, blood sucker and so on and so on. Really dear, I know you are smarter than this"

He leaned into me and I felt his hot breath on my neck. He is going to bite. He is going to kill me just like he did mom. I can't let him. Just as I began to struggle, I heard a howl in the background. He looked up and I was able to see that we were surrounded by what looked like massive wolves. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"It seems you have more protectors than I thought. No worries sweetheart, this just makes the price more valuable. Tell your sister I said hi."

With that he winked and I was in the air. I crashed into a russet brown colored wolf and fell to the ground. A sharp pain shooting up my left leg, I tried to get up but I the pain wouldn't let me. I looked up and they were all gone, all but the brown wolf that crashed into. I began crawling backwards. I can't let him get me. I need to save Brylee. Then I hit the tree and I used it to stand up grabbing a rock as I stood. If I was going to be eaten alive then I'm not going down without a fight. The wolf just looked at me and the strangest thing happened. It lay down on the ground, as if trying to get smaller and looked up at me. What is it doing? Is it getting ready to pounce? What is it that they say about wolves? Was it make loud noises to scare it away…no I think that a bear. It was make yourself as big as you can. No that was a bobcat. Crap do they even say anything about mutant Wolves.

The wolf started rolling around. What is it doing? Is it playing?

"Nice wolf. You don't want to eat me. I've pretty sure I'm poisonous. Get a bad stomach ache and all"

The wolf looked at me and tilted its head. Did it understand me? The wolf then shot up and ran back into the trees. I looked down trying to find something I could use as a walking stick.

"Well then Kaylee, first thing is first. Don't faint you need to get back to the house, you probably just imagine it….yeah that's what happened I imagine it. There are no such things as Vampires and mutant sized wolves."

I felt myself calming down. "Now how am I going to get back?"

"I can help with that" a voice said. It was that guy from before.

"Ok…Seth that's your name right? Not that it would really matter. Pretty sure you are figment of my imagination. That would be the only way to explain the whole you being here thing."

"Really, that's the only reason? I could think of another reason."

"You're a figment of my imagination, you're not supposed to think but now I'm curious. Tell me"

"I could be the wolf that stopped you from crashing into tree"

"A mutant wolf at night and hot teenage boy by day…Seriously?" I felt myself getting woozy. I leaned back on the tree and began taking deep breaths

"Yeah, wait you think I'm hot?"

"So what you are saying" deep breath "is that you are a werewolf and that the other wolves were as well?" I took another deep breath. I felt myself beginning to shake.

"Exactly. Jacob, Embry, Paul, Brady, Jared even my sister Leah all wolves. In fact with the exceptions of the girls, everyone you have met since getting here is a wolf. "

"Even Sam?" Took another deep breath. Are the trees getting closer or is it just me?

"Especially Sam, he and Jacob are the alphas. We protect everyone from the vampire. We have for thousands of years."

"Wow. I really need " Deep breath "to stop watching the Syfy channel. That's a pretty" Deep breath "interesting plot you got there going on"

"I could prove it you. I could just change into the wolf."

"Can we just go home please?" Deep breath "It's getting harder to breath and" deep breath "I'm pretty sure I'm having a minor panic attack."

With that I felt my fall to the ground but Seth caught me before I did. How did he get here so fast. Wait, how is he holding me up? Hallucinations don't have hands. That means….

"You're real" With that everything went black.

I felt myself come in and out of consciousness. I pick up pieces of conversation. Sometimes it was arguing. Sam yelling at Seth. Seth calling me his imprint. Whatever that is. Sam stating that he would talk to me. Other times I would hear Brylee in the back ground yelling for me. Emily telling her that I was taking a nap. All through this feeling so warm and safe in someone's arms. Whispers in my ear about how they would protect me and how I was the most precious thing in the world. I haven't felt safe since I got here. Haven't felt warm since my mother passed. Then I was moved to what felt like my bed and feeling of safety and warmth was gone. Why is warmth gone? Where did it go?

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Writing a fanfiction is definitely harder than I thought. -_-


End file.
